


Perceptions

by lego_hearts



Category: Sherlock BBC, Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_hearts/pseuds/lego_hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He needed to go to his 'mind palace' for a while.” John puts in the appropriate quotation marks with his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions

“We have a charming double room available,” the concierge smiles at John Watson and holds up a key card. “For you and Mr. Holmes.”   
  
John's cheeks flush and he hesitates a moment before reaching across and taking the key. “Um, thanks. I um...thanks.” He nods and stoops to pick up his bag, pocketing the key card because Sherlock can't be trusted with it, going to join the aforementioned Mr. Holmes and the two Winchester brother's who are loitering with intent around the bowl of fake flowers in the middle of the nest of leather sofas on one side of reception. Sherlock stands on one side, cooly examining the Americans who shift around uncomfortably under his scrutinising gaze.   
  
“I suppose you guys took the last twin,” John says as he looks at his watch and clears his throat. “We'd better get our things upstairs, Sherlock, The Doctor is meeting us soon.”  
  
“Well, we'll wait in the bar-” Sam, the younger of the Americans, says, edging his brother away towards the restaurant.  
  
“Fine,” John nods again, heading towards the staircase. Sherlock casts another look over the two men and then follows silently.  
  
It's Dean that John finds first when he arrives downstairs, the elder of the brothers is sitting at a table by the window, staring out over the uninspiring view of the car park.   
  
John slides into a chair opposite, not wanting to disturb the apparently serious thoughts rolling through Dean's head. He waits for Dean to look around and offers him a little salute by way of greeting.  
  
“On your own?” Dean asks, looking John up and down appraisingly. “Where's Sherlock?”  
  
“Oh, he's in the room. He needed to go to his 'mind palace' for a while.” John puts in the appropriate quotation marks with his fingers.   
  
Dean frowns and shifts. “Okay. Um- well, hey, sorry about the bedroom situation. Man, you wouldn't believe how many times Sam and I have checked into somewhere and they've offered us the honeymoon suite. Gets old after a while, huh?”  
  
“Well, you're brothers, I can imagine it's quite annoying,” John agrees.   
  
“Yeah, but you guys are colleagues. It's the same thing, right? Two guys can't share a room without being...y'know? Well, you know?”  
  
“Well-” John lifts his shoulders in a little shrug. “Sherlock and I live together.”  
  
Dean opens his mouth to say that there was no way the concierge here could have known that. That John and Sherlock don't have matching luggage or anything that would give away their living arrangements. That he could really have protested the double room. But then something somewhere in the back of his mind clicks and his eyebrows shoot up and again he shifts back in his seat. “Oh,” he says with the dawning realisation. “Oh. Well- uh, cool. That's cool. There's...that's...Well. You know Sam and I are cool with that?”  
  
“Eh, good. Thank you,” John says, his brow slightly furrowed. “It isn't a big deal.”  
  
“No, no, not at all,” Dean shakes his head. His expression softens very suddenly as he looks across the table at John. The feeling of some kind of pending confession or awkward admission is suddenly heavy in the air between them and John's eyes dart away.  
  
“I mean, you and Sam are brothers. That must be awkward-” John says, glancing over his shoulder in the hopes of seeing Sam or even Sherlock.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, you wouldn't believe-” Dean chuckles, running his fingers through his hair and then picking up his phone. “I'm uh, I'm just gonna call Cas. See if he's coming too.”  
  
“Sure,” John says as Dean scampers away from the table, phone already to his ear. “I'll...just wait here, then.”


End file.
